characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lance (Legendary Defender)
Lance is one of the main protagonists of Voltron: Legendary Defender, a reboot of the Voltron anime series. Background Lance was once a student at a school known as the Galaxy Garrison, which trained people to become space pilots to explore the cosmos. Despite being a skilled pilot in his own right, Lance was often shown up by another student named Keith, who ended up getting promoted to a higher ranked position over Lance. However, Keith ended up getting expelled, letting Lance and his friend Hunk move up a class, where they met and were teamed up with another student named Pidge. One day, Lance and Hunk followed Pidge out to the roof of the school after hours, where they saw a space shuttle crash. This turned out to be the shuttle of Takashi Shirogane, a pilot who was assumed to be dead. After freeing him from Garrison custody with the help of Keith, Shiro told the group about how he was abducted by aliens, who were searching for a superweapon called Voltron. While searching for Voltron, the group came across a mysterious robot lion, which called out to Lance. This turned out to be one of the five pieces of Voltron, and the lion took the five to the planet Arus, where they discovered two aliens, the princess Allura and her advisor Coran, in cryogenic sleep. The group then freed the aliens, who told them that they must become the new pilots of Voltron and stop the evil Galra empire from taking over the universe, with Lance becoming the Paladin of the Blue Lion that they found on Earth. After Keith, the Red Lion's Paladin, became the new Black Paladin, Lance took over as the new Red Paladin. Powers & Abilities * Skilled Marksman: '''Lance is the best sharpshooter and marksman of the Voltron Paladins, possessing great skill with his signature rifle. He's been able to score critical shots with a limited amount of time to aim, and has shown great precision with his marksmanship. * '''Bond with the Red Lion: '''Lance and the Red Lion's bond allows them to communicate telepathically, so the Red Lion can telepathically suggest courses of action to Lance while in combat. Equipment * '''Paladin Armor: '''The standard armor worn by Paladins of Voltron. The armor protects Lance from harm, allows communication with the other Paladins, and is equipped with a jetpack for sustained flight, along with an energy shield to block attacks. The helmet produces oxygen when worn, allowing Lance to function normally underwater or in a vacuum, and the bracers can fire small lasers or project holograms of Lance. * '''Bayard: '''The Bayards are the Paladins' main weapons when on foot. Each one takes the form most well-suited for its Paladin. Lance has gained enough skill with his Bayard that he can make it switch between different weapon forms at will. ** '''Assault Rifle: '''Lance's original Bayard weapon was an assault rifle, which fires blasts of plasma strong enough to blow through a Galra sentry in one shot. The rifle also has options for rapid-fire blasts, or stronger, single shots. ** '''Sniper Rifle: '''After becoming the new Red Paladin, Lance's Bayard unlocked the ability to transform into a sniper rifle, which is equipped with a scope to assist Lance in making more accurate shots from a longer range. Lance's rifle also can tap into the sonar emitted by the Paladins' armor, letting Lance track all life forms around one of the Paladins. ** '''Sword: '''Lance's newest Bayard weapon is an Altean broadsword. While he hasn't used it in actual combat as of yet, it's shown to be sharp enough to easily carve through training robots like butter. * '''The Red Lion: '''Forged from a meteor that crashed on the Galra homeworld, the Red Lion forms into the right arm of the giant robot. The Red Lion is the fastest of the Lions, able to reach Pluto from Earth in seconds and fly fast enough to escape a black hole. It is also incredibly powerful, and can destroy Galra warships with ease. ** '''Armor: The Red Lion's armor is incredibly tough, able to take laser blasts and explosions without a scratch, and withstand heat from a blue star. ** Rocket Boosters: All the Lions have rocket boosters located on the back, allowing for high-speed flight. The Lions are each fast enough to travel from Earth to Pluto in seconds, making them faster than the speed of light. ** Laser Cannons: The Red Lion has laser cannons stored inside the mouth and tail, both of which have enough power to pierce through a Galra ship in one shot. The mouth laser is for stronger, less accurate shots, while the tail laser is meant for weaker, pinpoint blasts. ** Jaw Blade: For close-ranged combat, the Red Lion can form a blade from its jaws that can slice clean through a Galra ship. The jaw blade can also be thrown like a boomerang. ** Heat Ray: Due to the Red Lion's elemental affinity for fire, it has a heat ray stored inside its mouth. This ray shoots a stream of scalding magma, which is hot enough to melt the base of a large tower in seconds. ** Rail Gun: During Keith's battle with Zarkon, his intense emotions were able to form a large rail gun from the Red Lion's back. Lance was able to summon it while defending Earth from Sendak's Zaiforge Cannons. Shots from this rail gun are very destructive, able to destroy a large section of Zarkon's space station in one shot. Feats Strength * His rifle can easily blast through Galra sentries. * Shot off someone's mechanical arm. * Cut through training robots with ease using his sword. * The Red Lion can slice clean through Galra ships. Speed * Reacted to a bomb exploding the second before it detonated. * Shot off someone's mechanical arm right before the door they were behind closed. * The Red Lion is the fastest of the Voltron Lions. * The Red Lion can fly from Earth to Pluto in seconds. * The Red Lion can fly fast enough to escape a black hole. Durability * Survived a bomb explosion that was strong enough to destroy a Balmera's crystal. * The Red Lion can take a hit from the Ion Cannon, which can obliterate a planet. * The Red Lion can resist the heat of a blue star. Skill * Managed to become a fighter-class pilot. * Instinctively piloted the Blue Lion when he first found it. * Considered the team's sharpshooter by Shiro. * Right after emerging from a coma while sustaining fatal injuries, landed a perfect shot on Sendak. * Shot off a prison warden's mechanical arm without hitting the person he was holding in it. * The team's best swimmer. * Defeated the Baku, a giant sea serpent. * Became the new Red Paladin. * The only Paladin of the team to have unlocked multiple forms for his Bayard. * Seconds after unlocking his Bayard's sword form, was able to easily carve through training drones. Weaknesses * Pretty arrogant, though he's been getting over this. * Easily distracted or seduced by attractive women. * Can be pretty naive at times. * Low self-esteem. * Needs the other Paladins to form Voltron. * Another Paladin who has a strong bond with the Red Lion can take control away from him. Fun Facts * Lance has been confirmed to be Cuban. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Mechs Category:Firearms Users Category:TV Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shield Users Category:Voltron Category:Snipers Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dreamworks